Sorpresas en este dia especial y Party Time
by cleo yagami
Summary: tenia en mente pasar este dia sola, pero lo que no penso es que tendria algunas sorpesas y una fiesta por su cumpleaños ¿Qque pasara?. Fic dedicado y/o en honot a Serena Tsukino, por su cumpleaños, pasen y lean :D


**hola a todas, esta es una historia dedicada a nuestra gran heroina me refiero a Serena Tsukino, debido a que hoy es su cumpleaños, asi que esto es dedicad grandes fans de ella y especialmente para ella :D , agradesco a mi amiga Fernanda por darme idea para el titulo, gracias, en fin, disfrutenlo :) ahh y claro "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon" y claro, considerenlo una continuacion de mi fanic "Unas mini vacaciones en Acapulco" (por idea de una amiga"**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Serena! :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Sorpresas en este dia especial y Party Time"**

**.**

Una gran mañana de viernes, una chica rubia se levantaba de su cama siendo las 7:30 de la mañana, para arreglarse a la escuela, y claro mirando la fecha del calendario, la cual marcaba 30 de junio, por lo que se dibujo una gran sonrisa, termino de vestirse con su uniforme de la preparatoria, y peinarse sus chonguitos, se bajo para desayunar como siempre, y se encontro con sus pardres y hermano en la cocina

-Buenos dias familia-

-Buenos dias Serena- los saludo los tres al mismo tiempo, se sento para desayunar, pensaba que en algun momento sus padres ivan a darle una felicitacion, al momento su madre le dio su desyuno,y era su favorito, hot cakes con miel, por lo que la joven maravillada empezo a comerlos rapidamente y su hermano hizo un comentario

-Si que eres una glotona Serena tonta- burlandose de ella, y le respondio...

-No me importa, di lo que quieras- tranquilamente, por lo que Sammy se sorpendio un poco, por lo que su mama dijo

-Eso es bueno hija- mientras le daba su jugo de naranja

-Si- y se lo toma rapidamente y dice-Bueno ya me voy, que sino se me hara tarde- y se va, pero antes de irse

-Espera hija- le dice su padre y le da su abrazo -Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias papa- le agradece y al momento su mama igual la abraza

-Feliz cumpleaños hija-

-Gracias mama- y su hermano la abraza igual

-Feliz cumpleaños Serena-

-Gracias enano- le dice brlandose y se va, para irse a la escuela

.

.

.

.

Serena iva caminando feliz de que sus padres la hallan felicitado en su dia, bueno ya sabia que ellos harian eso, en cuanto con sus amigas, tenia en mente que no diria ningun comentario acerca de eso, no despues de lo que paso hace dos años, cuando cumplio quince, es mas, las conocia bien que a lo mejor le ivan a preparar algo, pero se olvido de eso cuando llego a la preparatoria, iva entrando y en eso llego Lita

-Hola Serena-

-Hola Lita-

-Veo que descidiste llegar temprano, eso es algo bueno- le dice mientras suben las escaleras

-Si lo se, hoy decidí llegar temprano- al momento entran al salon, donde esta Amy leyendo un libro de quimica

-hola Amy-

-Hola chicas- les dice saludándolas y se sientan a su lado-Serena, que bien que llegaste temprano- al momento suena el timbre y entra una rubia con moño en el pelo corriendo

-Mina!- dicen todas gritando

-Perdon llege tarde- dice al momento que el maestro llega diciendole a sus espaldas

-Si, al menos llego a tiempo señorita Aino- y Mina espantada se va a su asiento -Bueno clase empezemos- y todos sacan sus libros,

.

.

.

El dia paso tranquilo, entre tantos trabajos, ocurrencias en el almuerzo, en las cuales las chicas felicitaron a Serena, y hasta que por fin salieron de la escuela en la platicas, llegararon por Rei y se fueron a caminar un rato

-Entonces como estuvo tu dia Sere?-

-Pues como siempre Rei, no me quejo- dice y todas se rien

-En fin... No quieres que vallamos algun lugar Serena, aprovechando este dia especial?- le pregunta Lita, pero para sorpesa de todas la respuesta es..

-No, a ninguno- y todas asombradas dicen

-¿Pero por que?-

-Tengo un asunto importante que atender de la escuela- dice sin decir nada y dice Rei

-Pero aun si este dia es...- solo que es interrumpida

-Siendo el dia que sea, no puedo dejar ese asunto de lado, ya que es de suma importancia para la escuela, espero me comprendan- dice sin mirarlas y Amy dice

-Bueno Serena, si es por eso te comprendemos-

-Se los agradesco, las veo mas al rato- dice al momento que se va de donde estaban

.

.

.

Ya caminado un buen rato, empieza su plan, el cual iva a ser comprarse unas cosas para ella misma, habia ahorrado para eso,aunque y claro le aviso a su mama con anticipacion, sabia que las chicas le ivan a dar algo de regalo, y pensaba que seria respuestas de un examen como hace dos años, o un libro como hace un año, aun asi los iva a aceptar,en eso llego al centro comercial y se dispuso a ver todo lo que habia en las tiendas.

Y asi comenzo a comprarse varias cosas, entre las cuales eran, maquillaje, aretes, zapatos y sobretodo ropa, comprandose un vestido negro cerrado con mangas cortas de mucho vuelo, y ademas de comprarse un conjunto de ropa bonito, el cual era un pantalon de colo negro pegado, una blusa blanca con varios corazones negros y unos zapatos negros de piso abiertos color negros, y como le gusto mucho decidio dejárselo puesto para todo el dia

Iva directo hacia la salida, ya que vio que era tarde, por lo que estaba a punto de salirse, cuando se topo con alguien y era...

-Darien!- dijo asombrada

-Hola Serena ¿Que haces por aqui?- pregunto y le respondio

-Nada, solo haciendo unas compras- decia ocultando sus bolsas detras de ella-Es mas, como ya viene tu cumpleaños, vine a comprar tu regalo de una vez- eso era verdad, y que le habia omprado algo a Darien, pero lo que pensaba era si Darien la felicitaria por su cumpleaños, y al momento

-Eso esta bien, pero antes...Feliz cumpleaños linda- y la abraza

-Gracias Darien- y se separan de ella y le da una pequeña cajita y le dice

-Espero sea el primero en darte tu regalo- al momento toma la cajita y la abre, lo que trae es un par de aretes de plata en forma de rosas y dice

-Gracias, son hermosos- toda maravillada y le dice

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero tendras que disculparme-

-¿Por que?-

-Tengo que ver unas cosas, pero espero verte al rato- y le da un pequeño beso- Nos vemos- y se va,

Serena solo se rie y sigue su camino, hasta que pasa por una tienda de vestidos elegantes y ve en el aparador uno corto de color rojo, con pequeños recogidos en la falda y un lazo negro con moño. esta maravillada, hasta que ve que ya no trae mas dinero, por lo que se pone triste al momento dos mujeres llegan con ella

-Hola cabeza de bombon- voltea y ve que son Haruka y Michiru

-Haruka, Michiru hola-

-¿Que haces aqui sola?- le pregunta la peliverdeaqua

-Nada, solo vine de compras- dice sonriendo

-Que bien, eso debe ser por que es tu cumpleaños o no?- y al momento la abraza -Felicidades-

-Gracias Michiru- y al momento Haruka la abraza

-Feliz cumpleaños cabeza de bombon-

-Gracias- comenta alegre y al ver la hora dice...

-No puede ser, ya es tarde, bueno las vere despues si-

-Esta bien, cuidate- les dice y Serena se va casi corriendo y Haruka le dice

-Esa niña nunca va a cambiar, sin importar su edad-

-Lo se- y ve el vestido del aparador-Me imagino que lo queria comprar, pero no pudo-

-Si, ojala lo hubiera podido comprar- dice ella sonriendo y al momento..

-Haruka, Michiru hola-

-Hola Chiba- lo saluda la rubia-¿Que te trae por aqui?-

-Nada, solo vine a ver un asunto- le dice sonriendo

-Me parece bien Darien, a proposito, tu novia anda por aqui-

-Lo se, me tope con ella- dice y Michiru se sorpende, al momento Haruka voltea al mostrador y pensando unos minutos dice

-Chiba... ¿Le diste ya algo a cabeza de bombon?...-

.

.

.

.

Serena iva casi llegando a su casa, siendo el atardecer, pensando

-"Para ser apenas la tarde, este dia fue genial, pero me hubiera gustado estar con las chicas hoy, de seguro deben de estar estudiando o algo por el estilo, bueno, ya despues se los compensare a las cuatro-

Ya sonriendo feliz, saco su llave para abrir la puerta, entro mientras decia

-Ya llege mama!- cuando al momento, gritaron

-Sorpresa!- y le empezaron a lanzarle confeti y harina y decian -Feliz cumpleaños, Serena!-

La rubia estaba mas que impresionada, ya que estaban las chicas, sus padres, hermano y claro, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru,

-Bueno que esperas amiga, pasa- al momento Mina la jala para levarla a la sala donde hay una gran mesa con mucha comida, dulces de variedad, refrescos y en el centro un gran pastel en forma de conejo de tres leches

-Come todo lo que quieras amiga, por que tu mama y yo nos esforzamos en hacerte este delicioso banquete para ti- le dice Lita

-Valla, no se que decir- dice emocionada

-Bueno sientate Sere- dice Rei mientras la sienta en la mesa, al momento las demas se acercan a ella

-Amiga, como veras, todas y cada una te trajimos regalos, pero mas al rato los abriras- le dice Amy mostrandole las bolsas de regalo que hay en el sillon

-Pero ahora vamos a gozar de esta fiesta- interviene Michiru

-Si vamos a disfrutarla- igual dice Haruka y Setsuna se rie y dice

-Opino lo mismo-

-Bien ahora hay que beber algo- dice Ikuko mientras le sirve refresco a todas, Serena aun impresionada no sabe que decir al momento piensa

-"Ahora si todas vinieron a felicitarme, ojala estuviera Darien aqui"-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Hotaru

-Emm no, nada pequeña- le dice riendose

-Descuide, el vendra, nos lo dijo a la cuatro- le dice guiñándole el ojo y ella no dice nada

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, todas armaron la fiesta, unas bailando y Serena platicando con Rei y Lita, al momento de que pregunto

-¿Y cuando planearon esto?-

-Hace tiempo, como tu mama nos dijo que ivas a ir d compras este dia, estuvimos preparando todo- le dice Rei

-Valla, pues eso no me lo esperaba-

-Pues ya vez, ahora si lo planeamos entre todas hija- le dice su mama al momento que les da mas dulces a las tres

-En ese caso las felicito- dice y se rien, al momento Mina le dice

-Bueno amiga, creo que ya es momento de que abras tus regalos- dice al momento en que Haruka y Michiru pasan las bolsas y cajas de regalo a donde esta Serena y todas dice

-Si, que abra sus regalos!- Serena riendose, empieza agarrando una bolsa de color amarilla, y lee la nota..

-"Feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero que seas feliz este dia y muchos mas, te quiere, Amy"- y lo abre, sacando el regalo, es un libro de poesia universal, al verlo dice

-Gracias Amy- todas aplauden,y lo pone a lado, al momento toma una caja pequeña envuelta en papel fatasia con conejitos y lee la nota

-"Feliz cumpleaños Serena tonta :P atte: Rei XD"- riendose un poco al momento de que rompe el papel, abre la caja y es una pulsera doble de muchos colores

-Gracia Rei- y todas aplauden, toma el que sigue, en cual es una caja mas grande forada de naranja con un moño verde manzana y lee la nota

-"por parte de nosostras dos, aunque Lita te dio el pastel como regalo, descidio coooperarse conmigo y darte esto, espero te gusten sino te los cambiamos, Te quieren Lita y Mina"- sonrie y empieza a abrir la caja y adentro hay unos zapatos de tacon bajo color rosa fuertes, asombrada dice

-Gracias, a la dos- todas aplauden, deja los zapatos a lado y toma una bolsa grande color azul cielo, lee la nota y dice..

-"Feliz cumpleaños hijita, por parte de los dos, espero te guste, atte: tus papas"- y lo abre y saca el regalo de la bolsa, es una bolsa de maquillaje, con todos los accesorios para eso, alegre dice

-Que hermoso detalle gracias papas- dice riendose, al momento, toma otra bolsa de color naranja y lee la nota

-"Por parte de nosotras dos cabeza de bombon, espero te guste mucho, atte: Haruka y Michiru"- y abre la bolsa, mostrando un alajero de ceramica,en forma de conejito

-Gracias chicas, esta hermoso- todas aplauden, al momento toma el penultimo, una bolsa color purpura mediana y lee la nota

-"Espero que cumplas muchos mas Serena y esto es algo que entre mi mama Setsuna y yo compramos para ti, espero te guste, Atte Hotaru y Setsuna"- al momento abre la bolsa y saca el regalo, es un perfume con aroma a durazno, en forma de la fruta

-Gracias Setsuna, gracias pequeña- y todas aplauden al momento toma el ultimo y dice leyendo la nota

-"Para mi hermana mayor, que aunque es una tonta, la quiero mucho, atte: Sammy"- y abre la bolsa, sacando un videojuego de carreras, asombrada dice..

-Gracias hermanito- y todas , y Mina dice

-Bien ahora que abrio sus regalos, bailemos un poco- y al momento pone musica y casi todos bailan en medio de la sala, Serena y las chicas se divertian bailando, Ikuko y Kenji sentados la veian, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna conversaban de como iva la fiesta, Sammy y Hotaru platicaban amenamente

-Dire que esta fiesta esta mas que divertida- comenta Serena emocionada

-Verdad que si amiga, y eso que falta el pastel- le dice Lita y todas se rien, cuando ven que alguien va entrando, ya que Haruka fue a la entrada y volvio rapidamente y se trataba de...

-Darien!- dice Serena emocionada y corre a abrazarlo fuertemente -Que bueno que veniste- dice de lo mas alegre

-No podia faltar al cumpleaños de mi novia- dice al momento que saca una caja de regalo -Feliz cumpleaños princesa, espero que tanto te guste como te quede- y se lo da

-Gracias- estaba a punto de abirilo cuando al momento..

-Bien todos, es hora del pastel, ven Serena- dice Lita que esta en la mesa

-Esta bien, al rato lo abro Darien- dice mientras pone la caja con sus demas regalos y va a la mesa y se pone frente al pastel, Ikuko prende la vela con el numero 17, apagan la luz y todos empiezan a cantar

-"¡Cumpleaños feliz, que los cumplas felices, cumpleaños feliz, que los cumplas muy bien! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- y todos aplauden, Serena toda emocionada dice

-Gracias a todos-

-Ahora amiga, sopla las velas- dice Mina

-Y pide un deseo- le dice Amy y al momento Serena sopla las velas, dejando a oscuras la sala

-Bravo!- gritan todos y prenden la luz

-Ahora que le mordida al pastel- dice Lita

-Ohh no, claro que no- dice Serena

-Si- mordida, mordida- dicen todo a coro

-Esta bien- al momento esta a punto de darle una pequeña mordida, cuando al momento.. Rei la empuja y le embarra mas pastel en su cara, formandose una barba de merenge y todos se rien

-Que gracisos ehh- dice casi molesta

-No es para tanto- dic Rei y Serena se quita un poco de merengue y dice

-Es verdad- y se rie fuerte y todos lo hacen, Ikuko comienza a servir el pastel, y Lita mas refresco, y todos vuelven a su conversacion por sus lados, Darien y Serena conversan

-Sabias algo de la fiesta?-

-La verdad si, me dijeron hace algunos dias e hize lo que pude para estar libre hoy y venir ¿Te alegra?- le dice abrazandola

-Claro y mucho- dice sonriendo al momento de que Mina pone musica de salsa y comienzan a bailar, aunque no son los unicos, ya que Haruka y Michiru, Ikuko y Kenji tambien bailan, Amy esta poniendo mas dulces en la mesa, pero al momento que iva a ir a la cocina, se tropezo y casi se cayo hacia la mesa, pero se sostuvo, solo que le dio a una cuchara que staba abajo de una rebanada de pastel y dice

-Cuidado!- y todas se agachan, excepto Serena diciendo..-

¿Que?- se voleta y le da el pastel justo en su blusa y cae sin antes en su pantalon y escucha que dice Amy

-No fue mi culpa- al momento Serena dice...

-Mi blusa, mi pantalon, se arruinaron!- algo molesta por que se se ensuciaron mucho

-Que mal- dice Mina

-Creo que tendre que cambiarme y yo que queria quedarme asi toda la noche- y casi se va a su cuarto, cuando Darien le dice

-Espera Serena, antes de irte, abre mi regalo si-

-Pero Darien, necesito cambiarme-

-Anda abrelo, no te tomara mucho- le dice sonriendole y ella hace caso, toma la caja, le quita la envoltura y la abre y bueno... al ver lo que traia, es el vestido negro que vio en el centro comercial, aosmbrada dice..

-Valla, esto es... bueno... es..- pero de la emocion no puede hablar

-Pero ve la caja hay otra cosa- y ella hace caso y hay una cajita mas pequeña la toma y la abre y es un collar de perlas medianas, asombrada no sabe ahora que decir

-Feliz cumpleaños- ella asombrada, lo abraza fuetemente y sin importarle que sus padres y amigas la vean, toma sus mejillas y le da un pequeño beso en sus labios y le dice..

-Gracias-

-bueno, ahora valla a cambiarse su ropa por lo que le regale- le dice y ella se va rapidamente oyendo que todos hacen conversacion con Darien

.

.

.

A los dies minutos, baja ya con el vestido puesto, junto con unos zapatos negros con detalles blancos, los aretes que le dio Darien y el collar de perlas, y aunque no lo crean, se veia bien y todo hacia una gran combinacion, todos se ponen asombrados

-Te ves hermosa Serena- le dice Amy

-Gracias- dice muy alegre y Lita dice

-Bueno siguamos la fiesta- al momento ponen musica y casi todos bailan, Serena y Darien coversan sentados en la mesa

-Y como supiste del vestido?-

-Bueno Haruka me pregunto si te habia dado algo, le dije que si, al momento pregunto, sino importria si te diera un regalo mas, me dijo que el vestido negro te gusto y me propuso que te lo regalara y asi fue, gracias a un prestamo que me dio y bueno... al ser su cliente numeor cien de la tienda para mi sorpesa, me dieron de obsequio el collar, asi que al final te di trs regalos- le dice tomandole la mano y ella dice

-Pues dire que ha sido algo hermoso que hiciste por mi este año. de verdad gracias- dice sonriendo

-Por nada, aunque despues tendre que pagarselo a Haruka-

-Si, por que sino te mata- y se rien, lo voltea a ver y ella como hipnotizada cierra sus ojos esperando a Darien le de un beso, cuando al momento oyen que tocan el timbre, pausan la musica

-¿Quien sera?- pregunta Amy

-Yo voy- dice Rei y va a la entrada, todos esperan y oyen que dicen...

-Chicas, que bueno que llegaron!- todas confundidas se ponen

-¿Quien sera?- pregunta Michiru y ven todad que Rei entra con dos jovenes morenas de 18 y 19 años, cuatro jovenes de la sala las reconocen rapidamente y dicen..

-Cari, Nai!?-

-Hola, esperabamos llegar a tiempo- dice Cari y al momento Amy, Lita y Mina van a donde estan y las abrazan

-¿Que sopresa? ¿Como fue que?-

-Dimos aca? veras Amy, cuando hablamos con Rei y nos comento del cumpleaños de Serena, juntamos de nuesto dinero y tomamos un vuelo a Tokio, como nos dio la direccion de Serena venimos para aca y esperamos que alcanzaramos pastel- les responde Nai

-Que bien, pero esperen que queremos presentarles a unas amigas- dice Mina y lleva a las dos con las cuatro

-chicas ellas son Nai y Cari vienen de Mexico, Nai Cari, ellas son Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, amigas nuestas- las presentan y las dos dicen

-Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es nuestro preciosas-

-Hola- las saluda Setsuna

-¿De que parte de Mexico son?-

-Somos de la capital del pais, la ciudad de Mexico- dice Cari

-Se quedaran todo julio aqui?- pregunta Lita

-Eso tenemos en mente Lita, por fortuna nuestros padres nos mandaran dinero- dice Nai y todas se rien al momento Serena recuerda lo que le propuso Rei hace tiempo, le dice algo a Darien en su oido y luego les dice a las chicas..

-Cari, Nai, ¿Nos acompañan?-

-Claro- dicen al momento de que las llevan arriba al cuarto de la rubia, entran y ponene seguro a la puerta

-¿Que sucede chicos?- pregunta Cari

-Saben guardar un secreto?- pregunta Darien

-Claro, si nos van a decir algo, no diremos nada-

-De verdad no diran nada?- pregunta Serena

-Claro que no ¿Que pasa?- preguna Nai

-Esto que veran, sera algo que nunca olvidaran, estan listas?- dice la pareja

-Si, ¿Pero que?- dicen ambas al borde de la desesperacion y al momento...

-Eternal Sailor Moon, transformacion!- al momento a los ojos de las mexicanas, la rubia se tranforma en la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, y despues Darien, igual delante de ellas se tranforma en ese elegante heroe con antifaz y dice

-Yo soy la legendaria Sailor Moon-

-Y yo Tuxedo mask- y al momento Cari dice...

-Esto es.. algo... impresionante!... pellizcame Nai que debo estar soñando!- y al momento cae desmayada de emocion, por lo que Sailor Moon dice..

-Podran guardar el secreto?-

-Aja- dice apenas Nai y cae desmayada junto con su prima, la pareja se rie

.

.

Un rato despues, estan en la fiesta, Cari y Nai, ya mas tranquilas, estan conversando con todas, ademas de que le dieron su regalo a Serena, un rebozo bordado manualmente de muchos colores, en ese momento Serena y Darien conversavan afuera de la entrada

-¿Que piensas de lo que paso hoy?-

-Ademas de que Cari y Nai vinieron de sorpesa, les mostramos nuestro secreto, ya nada me sorprendera mas hoy- dice riendose

-Eso esta bien. ahora si que, este año, las cosas salieron bien- le decia abrazandola y ella responde

-Eso si, pero como dije, todas me dan todo el amor y apoyo que necesito y con eso, sino tuviera nada, soy feliz- dice igual abrazandolo

-Lo se princesa- estaban a punto de besarse cuando Cari salio diciendo

-Entren chicos, que pusimos musica de nuestras tierras para bailar-

-Alla vamos ¿Te gustaria bailar?- le pregunta y ella contesa...

-Bueno, esta bien- y se mete siguendolo por detras y se dice

-"Al final, todo salio bien este dia"- y se mete de lo mas feliz, y que que tuvo "Sorpesas en este dia especial"

.

*****"Fin"*****

* * *

**Bien eso ha sido todo, espero que les halla gustado este one-short que escribi en honor a Serena Tsukino, por que a mi me gusto, y bueno, nunca lo dije pero agradesco a todas mis senseis y amigas que me ayudan en esto de escritora (Catnip, Naiara, Fabby, Mary) y agardesco a Fernanda y Flor que me ayudaron bastante en este fic, con la fiesta y la sorpresa de casi al final, gracias Flor ;)**

**.**

**Esta bien, ahora si gustan dejen comentarios que ya sean buenos o malos para asi saber su opinion, y recuerden, que hoy hay que festejar en grande jejeje, y claro de nuevo "Feliz Cumpleñaños Serena Tsukino!" nos vemos, en lo que pienso ideas para continuar mis fanics**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**

**Psdata: espero poder hacer uno por el cumpleaños de Darien, aunque falta un mes jejeje**


End file.
